Mask
English Etymology From from maschera 'mask, disguise' from , mascha, mascus 'mask, nightmare, ghost', of uncertain origin. Replaced grīma "mask". , mascha, mascus may represent the merger of two or more words: one related to mascurer 'to blacken, cover the face' (cf. mascarar, mascarar), a conflation of a source (from assumed * ) represented by mæscre 'mesh; discoloration, spot', masc 'net, mesh netting', māsca 'mesh, ties', all from from , from the practice of wearing mesh netting over the face as a mask to filter air, keeping soot and dust particles from entering the lungs (cf surgical mask, gas mask, etc.), and a stem *''maska, mask-'' 'black' believed to be of Pre-Indo-European origin giving rise to words meaning 'witch, wizard, sorcerer' (cf masco 'witch', masca 'witch', masque 'brothel-keeper, witch'); and another perhaps from Arabic (maskhara(t)) “buffoon, fool, pleasantry, anything ridiculous” < (sakhira) “to ridicule, to laugh at”. * Derived from the ''-r-'' form: Italian , Spanish and Portuguese máscara, Dutch , English masquerade. * Derived from the form lacking ''-r-'': German and Swedish . Pronunciation * * *: Noun # A cover, or partial cover, for the face, used for disguise or protection. #: a dancer's '''mask'; a fencer's mask; a ball player's mask'' # That which disguises; a pretext or subterfuge. # A festive entertainment of dancing or other diversions, where all wear masks; a masquerade; hence, a revel; a frolic; a delusive show - Francis Bacon #* John Milton: #*: This thought might lead me through the world's vain mask. # A dramatic performance, formerly in vogue, in which the actors wore masks and represented mythical or allegorical characters. # A grotesque head or face, used to adorn keystones and other prominent parts, to spout water in fountains, and the like; -- called also mascaron. # In a permanent fortification, a redoubt which protects the caponiere. # A screen for a battery # The lower lip of the larva of a dragon fly, modified so as to form a prehensile organ. # (Puebloan anthropology) The ceremonial objects used in Puebloan kachina cults that resemble Euro-American masks. (The term is objected as an appropriate translation by Puebloan peoples as it emphasizes imitation but ignores power and representational intent.) # A pattern of bits used in bitwise operations; bitmask. # A two-color (black and white) bitmap generated from an image, used to create transparency in the image. Derived terms * death mask * Mask house, (Obsolete), a house for masquerades * sleep mask * unmask Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: (dimak) * Belarusian: * Bulgarian: * Czech: * French: * German: * Greek: , , * Hungarian: , * Icelandic: * Indonesian: , * Italian: , * Japanese: , * Macedonian: * Norwegian: , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: , , , , * Ukrainian: * Armenian: (dimak) * German: * Greek: * Italian: * Norwegian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Greek: * : 1. 가면 /gamiən/, 탈 /tal/ ::: 2. 복면 /bokmiən/ ::: 3. 가면 무도회 /gamiən mudohoi/ ::: 4. 가면극 /gamiənkuk/ * : mask (1,2), maskerad (3) * : maske(1) * : قناع * : masque * : máscara * : aghaidh-choimheach * : máscara Verb # To cover, as the face, by way of concealment or defense against injury; to conceal with a mask or visor. #* Shakespeare, Merry Wives of Windsor, IV,vi: #*: They must all be masked and vizarded # To disguise; to cover; to hide. #* Shakespeare, Macbeth, III-i: #*: Masking the business from the common eye # To conceal; also, to intervene in the line of. # To cover or keep in check. #: to '''mask' a body of troops or a fortess by a superior force, while some hostile evolution is being carried out'' # To take part as a masker in a masquerade - Cavendish. # To wear a mask; to be disguised in any way - Shakespeare. Translations * Dutch: * German: * German: * Esperanto: * German: sich maskieren * : 1. 가면을 쓰다,복면을 하다, 복면을 쓰다 ::: 2. 변장하다, 위장하다, 숨기다 ::: 3. 숨기다 ::: 4. 위장하다 * : maskera (1,2,4) * : maskeleme (2) References Anagrams * * maks ---- Swedish Etymology 1 From ( ). Cognate with English , Danish and Finnish . Pronunciation * Noun # worm Derived terms * daggmask Etymology 2 From < . Details: see above, mask. Pronunciation * Noun # mask; a cover designed to disguise or protect the face Derived terms * maskera * maskerad * maskering Category:Headgear ca:mask de:mask et:mask fa:mask fr:mask ko:mask hy:mask io:mask id:mask it:mask hu:mask ml:mask nl:mask pl:mask ru:mask fi:mask sv:mask ta:mask te:mask tr:mask vi:mask zh:mask